Head Cannons
by EmmiG
Summary: Short stories themed around the Head Cannons by The Sibylline books on Tumblr.
1. Nico

**582. The Jackson's haven't locked their door in years. Demigods sometimes needed to crash at each others' places when on the run. Paul is still getting used to coming home to see a beat-up, bloody demigod, watching TV on their couch and eating blue chocolate chip cookies.**

**Bam, let's start. I don't own these characters, sadly.**

Percy's Pov~

I woke up with Annabeth next to me, she stayed the night last night after the rainstorm got bad. I heard Zeus was in a fight with Ares about something.

But as I got up, accidentally waking up Annabeth too, I walked in the living room to see a boy in all black laying on the couch. I have had a few of my demigod friends drop by while on quests and such, but he was by far the worst. His black tie hung over the edge of the couch with one of his shoes was torn in half. But if it weren't for the smaller aviator jacket he wore, I wouldn't have recognized my cousin.

I decided to let him wake up on his own, it was the weekend after all, and Mom walked in to see Nico immediately.

"Who is that Percy?"

"Nico, apparently he's back from his dad's."

"Well move aside, I have cookies to bake in this case." I laughed, Mom always made cookies when someone dropped by.

A few hours later, around 1, he came to, very dirty may I add.

"Hey cuz, hey is dirtying my couch going?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry," he said sitting up. He rubbed a stitch my his eyebrow and took his jacket off to reveal more scratches.

"What happened?"

"Pit scorpions, evil hellhounds, dracnae, and a freaking hydra."

"Man, all at once?" Annabeth said.

"No, but most of them at once. My dad wanted a Hunger Games between me and a few others."

"I don't want to know how that went."

"Smart. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Honey, make yourself at home. Once your out I'm sure Percy will give you a new pair of clothes, and I made cookies for you."

"Um, thanks Mrs. J."

"It's Mrs. B now, honey."

"Oh right, I remember Percy telling me about that."

"Well hurry up, Percy might eat them all before you get out." I gave a cheeky smile as I put another in my mouth, my fifth.

I went to my closet to get something for Nico while he got in the shower. I found a black shirt, but I could only find cargo shorts to fit him, he was younger than me after all. And I handed them to him as he came out.

"Thanks, Perce."

"Yeah, now hurry up. My mom banned me from the cookies until you have eaten some."

"Ha-ha."

"I'm serious, hurry up."

"Okay, whatever."

While I waited for Nico to finish dressing, I went to the kitchen to try and sneak another cookie.

"Oh hey Paul." He walked through the door and I looked around for Mom while he walked in and greeted Annabeth, who was drawing a sketch of her mom it looked like.

"Hello Percy, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, Nico is here." He didn't act surprised, but confused.

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. He was the one who was with me before I took a dip in the Styx."

"Okay. Dark hair and black clothes?" Nico walked out from behind him.

"Is that how everyone identifies me? Hey Paul."

"Well your are a son of the Underworld Nico," I pointed out. And I grabbed a cookie.

"Nico better have one in his mouth before you bite on that Perseus!" Mom called it out and she was in the other room!"

"Okay, _how_ did you know that?"

"I'm a mom honey," she said walking in and kissed Paul on the cheek. Annabeth laughed a little.

"Yeah well I think it is just a girl thing, because she does that to," I said pointing to Annabeth.

"Well I can't help it if I know you well, and that teaches you for trying to sneak one on your mom?"

"Okay, who's side are you on here?"

"Your mother's of course."

"I thought you were on mine?"

"No, I said I was on yours if another war between your father and my mother broke out. This is a small dispute on your antics."

"Fine. I see how it is." Then I turned to Nico. "Are you at least on my side?"

"Hm? Oh Hades no! I'm on Mrs. B's side. She has the greatest cookies."

"Thank you Nico."

"Fine. I am betrayed by those closest to me, that hurts a little guys."

"Well we have to make up with emotional damage, what we can't do to you physically, Perce."

"You were the one to convince me."

"That was only because I couldn't do it myself. Your lucky you could."

"I know I'm lucky."

"Well, nice to see you Nico."

"Always a joy to see you to Paul. And I must say, I will be seeing you and Mrs. B for a long time to come. I'm happy about that."

My eyes went wide I punched his shoulder.

"Dude! I thought you weren't allowed to drop hints on mortals' futures?"

"I can make exceptions."

"Does he mean what I think?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Not that I'm not happy to hear it, but still, he has to be breaking some rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken, Percy," Annabeth said still drawing.

"Well you can tell Nico is a kid, then."

"Oh please! I'm older than you!"

"You are not!"

"Am to!"

"Are not!"

"Percy, he is older than us, technically." Annabeth said, finally looking up from her drawing.

"How?"

"He and his… sister," she glanced at Nico.

"You can say Bianca around me. I see her every once and a while."

"Well him and Bianca were born in the 30s, but it was the magic at the Lotus Hotel that kept them young. Just like how Thalia was roughly 21 in truth when she came from the tree as a 15 year old. She was a day from her 16th birthday when she became a hunter." Annabeth said explaining to Mom, Paul, and I.

"Well does that mean we are 5 days younger then?"

"I don't know Percy, the point is Nico is older than us in a sense." Then I turned to him.

"You got lucky, punk."

"Love you to cuz," he said taking a bite out of a cookie.


	2. Sea of Monsters

**310. When Annabeth was looking through Percy's bedroom window trying to find a time to talk to him, she almost fell through his window trying to get a better look…**

**This is during the Sea of Monsters, of course, and it might be a little OOC for Annabeth… but we love it! ^_^**

I took a minute to catch my breathe from walking up all those stairs. I'm pretty sure this is the Jackson's apartment, I saw Percy walk up the stairs yesterday before an _empousai _came at me.

I checked to see if my cap was still on and looked through the window, and my breathe caught. _This was Percy's room window._ Just my luck to do this. But his alarm went off at he woke up startled, and looking crazy. And it wasn't just because of his never tamed hair, he looked like he had a nightmare. But as I was going to knock on the window he got up and I realized he slept in his boxers. I blushed and looked away, until I noticed Percy's chest. There was no way a 13 year old could have that nice of stomach.

"Percy, You're going to be late," Ms. Jackson called.

"Come on dear. Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it!" I smiled at that, apparently he made it past this year so far.

"Coming," he said, though he barely managed it.

I looked and I refused to believe it, the rock walls couldn't have done him that much good, could it of? Well I highly doubt his back looks just as good. His curtains, put a block on my vision, so I moved a little and… Oh my gods! How the Hades does Seaweed Brain look like that? I turned my neck to see his back before he pulled a shirt over his head, he just buckled his jeans. But as I turned, my head hit the glass and my cap fell off. I was _not _going to be seen looking at him. Why was I looking at him? _Annabeth_, I scolded while scrambling back and grabbing my cap back on. But when I stood back up, invisible, I saw Percy look at me, right at me. But I wasn't nervous, I knew he couldn't see me, but I got nervous when he walked up to the window with no shirt on. I should definitely not be looking at him like this. And I know I should stop thinking about stopping and actually stop. Why couldn't I look away?

There I did, and when I did I was face to face with him and his green eyes as he pulled open the blue curtain. And as I opened my mouth he turned around and pulled a shirt out of his closet. And I got a look at his back. It was toned alright, just like his stomach, and of course a 13 year old couldn't have abs, but man was he close.

And I got a look at his room. He had three skateboards lined up by his door and as he closed his closet door, he went wide eyed and got on his hands and knees in the back of the closet. He got up and was wide eyed when he pulled out a beer can. He threw it in the trash taking deep breathes and saying, "Dammit Gabe, I thought you were gone."

So it was from Smelly Gabe? No wonder he was so repulsed by the piece of aluminum.

He walked out after grabbing Riptide, which he put on his nightstand, and walked out the door.

**Very short, but I had to laugh and write a little something on it. ****J Tell me what you think!**


	3. Missing

**This one is a whole chapter dedicated to Percy missing. ****L I don't own! Uncle Rick does :D But I can already tell I won't like this- to OOC for Annabeth, but I know some people like it…**

**303. One winter morning, about two weeks after Percy went missing, Chiron was walking past the Poseidon cabin when he thought he heard something strange. He went inside to check and found Annabeth on the floor sobbing, holding a picture. she had had some news to tell Percy and in a hurry went to his cabin. She'd forgotten he was gone until she saw his empty bunk with pictures of them together. she had never cried so hard in her life.**

**361. When Percy went missing, Tyson would sometimes speak to Annabeth in Percy's voice to try to comfort her. **

**385. When Percy went missing, Annabeth made a promise that she would eat something blue every day, just to remind herself of Percy's quirky mannerisms and how much she wanted him back.**

**403. Annabeth was in heavy denial about Percy's disappearance the first two weeks, saying that he would come back, he **_**had **_**to come back. On the fifteenth day, Clarisse found her on the floor in Poseidon's cabin sobbing. she kept saying, "he came back last time," over and over.**

**436. When Percy disappeared, Annabeth had a nervous thought: what if after everything, he had gone back to Calypso?**

Week 1-

What was Percy doing? He has been somewhere for a whole week, did he fall in the Labyrinth or something? No, I would have known. Then why don't I know where he is right now?

Then my mind slipped and I couldn't recover for the rest of the day. Again, I left to go to sword lessons with campers watching me out of the corner of their eyes, they acted like he was… dead. But no one knew his Achilles heel except me. Surely they couldn't find it could they? I brought my dagger out, to try and avoid the thought. And after a few moments the dummy in front of me was disemboweled and the head was a good yard away from me. But as I went to pick the head up, I only ripped it in half because of my frustration at Percy. Where the Hades was he? And I ignored the looks from the fellow campers and threw the head away. And I put the dagger in its sheath at my side. And I felt a small hard circle in my pocket, like normal. It was a blue hard candy that tasted of blueberries. I had a whole pile of them under my bed in my cabin and I ate them constantly. I unwrapped it and put it in my mouth slowly, trying to pretend like Percy was next to me asking for one.

"He has to come back," I said walking through the day and finally coming to dinner.

I took my normal meal with a blue cherry Coke, giving my sacrifice to Poseidon and my mother, like I have for the last for the last week.

But the new children are no help. I thought something would come out of them besides being tricked into finding a shoeless boy that knows nothing.

Week 2-

Why isn't he back? He has to come back.

"He has to come back," I said getting up. Once more, I get uncomfortable stares by my brothers and sisters as I wake up.

And I say Tyson too, he said hi for him and Percy, using his voice.

I smiled a little and ate a candy, thinking of the two sons of Poseidon. They were great.

But today, I can't just overlook the cabin made of coral and labeled 3 as I walk past it. I looked around and opened the door. I walked in and was overwhelmed by the smell of Percy- or should I say the ocean. His bed wasn't made, and his candy wrappers were still on the floor. But I could hold back my tears as I saw the moonlace that was growing in his garden by the window.

He couldn't have gone to Calypso could he? Not after all we went through… but she was his first love, I knew the myth of her. Any hero that washed up on her island couldn't stay, but fell in love with her, and she with them. The tears were pouring down my face now. Percy wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that to the camp or me. Especially me, and I hate to admit my heart is corrupting my brain right now. Why did Percy do this to me? I have reduced to eating blue food always and thinking about nothing but him. Do I love him then? I heard that's what happens when your in love.

But as I sat on the floor against his bed I let all my tears out. I sat on the ground and sobbed. Was this what it was like when I was enchanted by the Sirens? Percy was with me at the Sirens. And he held up the world for me. And he gave up immortality. He wrapped me in the Fleece when Polythemus threw me into the rocks. And he was my first kiss. And my first boyfriend. And my first quest. He was _Percy_.

I screamed at the top of my lungs like I was being killed, but once I did I felt a lot better.

"_He came back last time."_ I said it over and over with tears coming down my eyes until someone grabbed me off the ground. I looked around, hoping it was Percy, but saw Clarisse with a sad look on her face.

"He isn't back _yet_, Annabeth. Just wait."

"But he came back last time after two weeks. Today is the 14th day Clarisse! He should be back!"

"Annabeth, come on." She reached in my pocket and tok out one of my blue candies."

"Eat this, come on," she said leading me out of the cabin.

"How did you know I had this?"

"Honey, everyone knows you eat them everyday."

"But he ate them with me too, do you want one? Today you can eat one with me." I said it desperately, I needed someone to eat one with me, I hadn't had someone to in two weeks.

"Okay, let's go to dinner." As I walked I got sympathetic looks and I wiped my eyes rapidly. I felt jittery.

I bounced as Clarisse dragged my elbow to my table and got me food. I felt like a child, so I stood and got my own food and stood straighter. Only one person saw me cry, and that was to many.

Week 3-

I was on my laptop, the one Daedalus gave me, and I found something brilliant. I could have the Hephaestus cabin put wires in my statues for Olympus and I could have them move. For example, the wings on Mother's owl could move, the wings on Hermes fly, and water on Poseidon's statue move. In speaking of Poseidon, I ran to Percy's cabin to tell him. I always went to him when I found something else on my laptop, and I know he would like this one.

I ran across the camp to his cabin and walked in with out knocking.

"Hey Perce, you won't believe what this new folder had," but I stopped when I looked up to where Percy _would _be. His bed was empty and I remembered what happened. If Percy were here, he would have said good morning already. How could I forget? I was here yesterday and sobbed. But this was very sudden, and I put a blue candy in my mom as I cried the hardest I ever had. My whole body ached and I was crippled with sudden pain as I realized by boyfriend wasn't here. Chiron came though, and I got up quickly. How could I act so useless and tear up like a daughter of Aphrodite?

"Honestly, I don't come here to cry, b-but I had something to tell him and I forgot what happened. It got to me suddenly, I'm sorry."

"Annabeth, even you cannot be strong all the time."

And he gave me the hug that Percy couldn't.

**Review please!**


	4. Nancy

**191. Nancy Bobofit is Rachel's cousin. She stayed at the Dare's once when Percy came to visit, and was horrified to realize that 'Purse-y' Jackson had become…**_** hot.**_

**Okay, here is another one. I'm thinking this will be funny… well let's see how it turns out. XD **

**Percy's Pov~**

"I'm about to go! Come on!" Annabeth was heading out of my room grabbing her messenger bag filled with her plans with Olympus and I'm sure her laptop from Dealdus is in there to.

"Will you wait, I need to get my other notebook. I made a new temple for Ares. And this one is more stable. The supports' degree…" Look, I'll say it, I zoned out, but it was because it was so boring. But I quickly recovered when she came out, putting other plans and blueprints in the bag.

"Okay, are you ready now?"

"So anxious to get rid of me are we Percy?" She gave me a pointed stare and I wasn't sure if she was playing with me or truly mad… and that made me _very _nervous.

"N-no I was just asking because I know you have such a limited time at Olympus, escially with the Summer Solstice coming up and-"

"Calm down Perseus. I was joking, I know you haven't saw Rachel in a while. Tell her I said hi." And with that she grabbed my hand and we headed to get the car.

The trip down from our apartment in East New York wasn't a problem, especially when I had a car and Mom and Paul were out. But I was afraid to see Rachel's cousin. If Rachel is able to see through the mist like her grandmother, what will her cousin see? Is she like Rachel or is she stuck up like some rich girls?

I kissed Annabeth goodbye as she got out, heading into the Empire State building like she always does on weekends. But now I turned around and drove to the Dare's house, or mansion-like temple thing. Either way it was huge. As I pulled up her house staff intimidated me, as usual, because I was in cargo shorts and a polo. But the polo was dressy for me, one I normally saved for visiting Rachel with her filthy rich parents. I walked and knocked on her bedroom door. And sure enough the view of New York greeted me as she opened it, prep school clothes spread on the ground, paint and paper on the desk and her having paint smudges on her arms and a speck of blue on her forehead.

"Percy!" She yelled jumping on me for a hug. I smiled and hugged her back, I hadn't seen her since she left for her academy school in Connecticut or wherever. And sure enough some of the paint on her arm was wet, so I was now a Rainbow-Percy. Great.

"Hey Rachel, how is it going?"

"Great, break is so fun! But my cousin is here, and she has a bit of an attitude problem, so can you just be nice? IU know you always are, but I just wanted to warn you about her."

"Oh, sure thing Rach. What are you painting now?" I asked , intrigued about all the paint focused on a big easel.

"Oh, um it's nothing really." She tried to cover it with her back without touching it, but I was much taller and just pushed her hip to the side, softly, of course.

And I gazed at the painting. It was filled with colors creating a view from the sky, of Manhattan. There were two black lines on the edge of the paper, and when I saw the broken helicopter I realized what it was- it was her view from my Pegasus, Blackjack.

"You painted the view from my Pegasus?" She blushed scarlet.

"Well, it was amazing. You and Annabeth were still in the building, but I still put you to in right here." She gazed at the picture and pointed to two dots with ant sized bodies. I was amazed by the two specks- black and blonde yellow- and that I could make out two dashes of orange, our camp shirts, and even a small, almost invisible dot of dark blue- our jean shorts we were wearing that day of my 16th birthday.

But I was pulled out of my reverie by a girl asking Rachel a question, most likely her cousin.

"Hey Rach, why is- Who is this?" I turned and looked at another redhead, her face splashed with more freckles that Rachel and a slim frame. She was pretty, I suppose, but no Annabeth. But then again, no one compared to Annabeth, maybe I should stop comparing girls in an un-winnable battle of looks against Annabeth. I put my hand forward and responded with, "Hi, I'm Percy," and looked the redhead in the eye.

She gasped, like me and pulled her hand out of our handshake, like I did. And then she asked "Purse-boy?" at the same I asked "Nancy?"

We both looked at each other, mine in surprise, at the redhead who caused me to get detention more than I can remember. She was the reason I controlled water for the first time, not knowing of course. This girl made me repulsed of sandwiches for months. This girl bullied Grover.

"You are the cousin?"

"You are the friend?" She tried to sound mad, but she sounded like something else- nervous, was there a hint of wonder to her voice?

"I take it you two know each other?" Said Rachel standing between us.

"Yeah, you cousin went to Yancy Academy for troubled kids with me and bullied Grover. She was the one I first used my water powers on," I said to her.

"She is full mortal," Rachel responded, whispering so she couldn't hear.

"Oh I know." I glanced at her once again and saw her straightening her skirt like crazy and then putting her hair in her ponytail. Why would she do that?

**Nancy's Pov~ (and please keep in mind we have never had her Pov) **

Purse-y? Oh god, how could Rachel be friends with that loser? But my mind quickly gave me a mental slap for that. _Look at him Nancy, does he _look _like a loser?_

I glanced at him again as Rachel whispered to him. His hair was longer than he used to keep it, very black, it was cute I guess. His eyes were still that pretty green, but then I looked to his shoulders and abdomen I realized how fit his polo was- his shoulders shaped from tight muscles and his stomach seemed fit too, maybe some abs, though not a full shaped six or eight pack. But when I thought that I realized, he wouldn't look good with those abs, to mainstream for this man in front of me. I was shocked to realize that the boy from Yancy grew to be hot, and as he looked at me again, the sideways grin he wore from what Rach told him made me grateful I wore a skirt today. I straightened it and was grateful I curled my hair, maybe I could convince them to go swimming in Rachel's pool, I could use my new bikini Uncle D gave to me. It was designer too! Surely he would like to know I wear the best. I grinned and tried to speak with Percy again.

"Hello Percy, what have you been up to these days?" I tried to sound normal, so Rachel couldn't tell, and it worked.

"Um, nothing. Just… summer activities."

"Still sell candy out of your room?"

"Um no," he said, blushing.

"Hey Nancy, why don't you go get the milkshakes?"

"Only if we go swimming later." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It is up to Percy."

"Well what do you say Percy?" I said turning to him.

"Um, sure. I still have a pair of swim trunks here right?"

"Only the Speedo," Rachel said grinning. My heart started beating faster at that thought.

"Oh shut up, there in the closet right?" He laughed and punched her shoulder lightly.

"Yes, far right!"

"Got it!" He said wondering deep into her room and closet.

I quickly turned to my cousin and grabbed her.

"Why didn't you tell me he was cute?"

"We are only friends, Nancy."

"Good."

"Whatever, but he-"

"Got them!" He held up dark blue trunks and grinned with white teeth.

"Good. I'll go get my bikini on! And get the milkshakes of course," I said turning to get them. And I overheard Rachel saying she would get changed too.

I turned into the guest bedroom I was staying in for the rest of the week and retrieved the black two piece and slipped it on, and putting lotion on and waterproof mascara. I grabbed the strawberry milkshakes and walked to the pool.

"Hey Rachel!" I put the drinks down and walked over to Percy and her I looked down at Percy and realized he did have some abs going on. I smiled as he stood up with Rachel to retrieve their milkshakes.

We all sat in silence taking in the sun when Percy turned to me.

"You aren't going to put shorts on or anything?" He blushed when he said it and I grinned.

"No why?"

"Well most of the time girls do."

"No I like my bikini, so why hide it. Besides it's designer," I said and told him the complicated Italian name. But I was discouraged for a moment when he didn't seemed fazed by the name. I looked at Rachel and saw she was wearing her white bikini with paint splatters on it, but she had a wrap over her hips like a skirt and a loose shirt on to cover her cleavage. I glanced down at mine and was satisfied as I laid back down.

"Ready to swim?" Percy said after putting down his empty cup.

"Sure!" Rachel said getting up, but I decided to flirt a little and stood next to Percy, waiting to push him in.

"So, Nancy, have you chilled out since Yancy?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friend when I was 12."

"Oh, um I guess we are cool?"

"Very cool." And as he turned I pushed on his shoulder and he went into the pool, making a splash. But I screamed as he grabbed my hand to hold onto for support. I held my breathe and dived underneath to the cool water. But on the inside I grinned because my plan worked.

And I continued to touch Percy and get in a few conversations, but he cut them short by having Rachel join them. I faltered but as Rachel went to get something up stairs I made the big move. I sat next to Percy and leaned in. But before I could kiss him, he backed up.

"Whoa Nancy, I have a girlfriend."

"You never mentioned her before."

"Before I didn't know you were going to make a move on me."

"I have been flirting with you all night!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just thought… you were just touchy. Because my brother is like that with people… But anyway, I have a girlfriend that I am very happy with."

"Oh really? What is she like?" I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"She's very smart, and pretty. I have known her since I was 12."

"Hmm, looks?"

"Taller, curly blonde hair, gray eyes, and slim." He said it very fast, like it was routine, but then added, "Why?"

"Because normally men aren't stupid and just make out with me."

"Well they are single."

"No, not all of them." I grinned at him. "I'm okay if you want to have a little fun, Percy. It's okay since I know ways _not _to be cheating, but having fun." I leaned forward again.

"No Nancy," He said holding me at arms length. "I have to leave Rachel! I need to go pick up Annabeth."

"Oh okay." She said coming downstairs. "Thank you for coming over! Remember, we are going to the Caribbean again, feel free to come."

"I'm not sure. Last time you offered Annabeth got real jealous, and that was before we went out.

"Oh, well ask!" He grinned and pecked her cheek, and she his. I turned a little jealous.

"Nancy," he nodded leaving the apartment.

I turned to my cousin.

"How long has he had a girlfriend?"

"Since last year, why?"

"Ugh, all the hot ones are taken."

"Wait… Did you kiss him? Because so help me I will help dig the grave."

"No, I tried. Why would you help dig the grave?"

"Annabeth is… feisty. I don't even know if she knows me and Percy, I mean Percy and I, kissed last year. But they weren't together of course."

"Lucky!"

"Nancy! He isn't single!"

"Fine." I pouted and thought about the DNA that good looking boy has.


	5. Calypso

**504. Percy named his first daughter Calypso**

**Okay, I am switching this a little. And I write this because, even though I, by all means avoid Prachel shipping, this is because I do love Rachel as a character. And I also love Calypso, it is not her fault the fandom hates every once and a while. So here is…this I guess. And as always, Uncle Rick owns. ****J and this is before the ride that started the end of the world. ;)**

**Percy's Pov~ **

"Hey Percy, what is going on?" Rachel walked into my room with jean shorts covered in gold specks and red paint and she wore an SSBTR shirt for brain cancer awareness.

"Nothing much, Trying to get my backpack together for the mission today." I was looking forward to this one, and not only because I could blow up Luke's ship. Beckendworf was a great buddy, especially since we bonded more over Mrs. O' Leary and him taking care of her.

But right now Rachel and I were about to leave. I turned as I zipped the backpack and gave Rachel a hug, and I kissed her on the cheek. But we always did this, it wasn't intimate or anything- just how we greeted each other.

"You look mighty fine, like you are very ready to practice driving."

"Please don't remind me," I said walking to the kitchen and nodding to mom. She smiled at Rachel. "I always figured I could have a heroic death, the thought of having my CoD **(Cause of death, not Call of Duty!) **be because of a Prius is weird."

"Don't think like that!" I took a drink and responded.

"Well at least I get to see Beckendworf today," I said to Rachel while looking at Mom.

"In speaking of your camp friends, have you talked to Annabeth?"

I looked down thinking about the last conversation I remembered. We Iris messaged a few weeks ago, her calling me, and I remember how she looked. She was covered in sweat and dirt, her blonde hair in knots tied back. And she yelled at me for no reason. Seriously, she just started yelling at me for being an idiot and said I could go sit around in the Caribbean for all she cared. I got so mad I swiped though the message feeling hurt and angry. But I saw her face after she said it, it twisted and looked relived and very hurt- maybe she regretted it?

"Percy-" she said.

"Forget it, call me if you need me to come out of the Caribbean to come help you. But I'm sure you wouldn't need _me_, I'm just lazy to you," I said swiping through the message.

"Um, Mom, you know how Annabeth got mad at me for some reason last time. She hasn't sent me anything," I took a sip of water

"Well honey, I'm sure she is very stressed."

"Yeah, she always is," I grumbled.

And I noticed the look Rachel and my mom shared. It annoyed me almost as much as the looks Chiron and Annabeth shared when they knew something they didn't want to tell me. It seemed like they always avoided Annabeth or kept me to preoccupied _too _message or think about her.

As Rachel sat on my bed she gazed out the window, in deep thought.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What is that plant?" I looked down and blushed, remembering that week.

"It's called a Moonlace."

"Where from?"

"The island Calypso lives on." I remember it starting with an 'o.'

"The girl who falls in love with every hero?"

"Yes. It is every hero that arrives on her island." I looked away, playing with strings on my shorts.

"You have been there?"

"Yes." She gasped.

"That means… Percy have you loved her?" I blushed, considering it. I couldn't lie to myself, but every time I thought of Calypso, I couldn't help but consider what would have happened if I stayed. I remembered how happy Annabeth was when she saw me at my shroud burning, too.

"Um, I guess so. But the feeling doesn't go away Rachel." She looked at me with guilt it looked like…pity?

"So you love her?"

"Yes, that's what I said." I looked down, getting angry with the gods about poor Calypso, I really hoped a hero would stay with her. If the gods had- I stopped the thought there, it was to dangerous of a time for me to be thinking like that.

"But, I thought you liked Annabeth," she looked hurt as she said it and my stomach decided to jump in my throat now.

"Liking is very different from love, and who said I liked Annabeth?" Did I like Annabeth? She kissed me in the volcano and I really thought we were going to be more, but then… it didn't happen. She was constantly mad at me in the Labyrinth even when I was nice to her, trying to help with her quest and she yelled at me for no reason the other day. I don't think I like her right? She is _always _mean to me nowadays, and I don't think it is because of Luke.

"Well I have seen how you act around her, I'm not blind. But then… you are so blind!" Good gods, when am I not blind to girls? The thing is- being a demigod hard, but trying to figure out what the girls around me feel or think? That is like solving a Jenga Rubix cube while fighting the Minotaur.

"Well…"

"So Calypso can never talk to you again?"

"Well I don't think so. But I'm only one of the demigods she took care of. She healed me when I made the volcano explode, I have never gotten to repay her."

"What about an indirect honor?"

"A what?"

"Like… My middle name. Elizabeth was the name of my aunt who helped my mom when she went into labor." I thought about that for a bit, and then I decided I would name my daughter Calypso, regardless the woman, regardless what she looked like. I wanted to show her that I still cared for her, no matter if we were ever going to see each other again.

"Thank you." We walked out to the Prius clueless as to the death that was going to happen that day, and the death going to effect everything.

- **This is after the war on Percy's birthday. Rachel was at the battle but did not become the Oracle yet. I am putting in the event so the couple can talk J But the underwater kiss already happened.**

**Annabeth's Pov~**

"We will be back later," Sally said as she moved out of the apartment with Paul to get a cake. I turned to Percy who was very exhausted and sweaty, his emerald green eyes were drooping too.

"Percy?" I felt now was the time to say sorry to him, but I don't know what for- I haven't decided yet. Because he was the one running around with that mortal while I was trying to help camp. But then another disgusting thought came to mind and I scolded myself for even _letting _myself think it. The one mission Percy went on he left Beckendworf there because he had no choice.

"What?" His eyes were closed now and he was laying on me. He did smell of New York, but I don't know how my mind processed it to make me want to inhale the scent. New York did not smell pleasant, not to mention without showering. But Percy wore this smell and made it seem… alluring? It was very weird.

"I need to tell you something important."

"What?" He said sitting up.

"Well… I'm sorry I didn't talk to you more."

"Well I think you saved me something, you always yelled at me when you talked to me."

He looked down and I felt so sad that I had let my best friend down simply because I was envious of his mortal friend. And I was ashamed in myself to envy a mortal, Rachel was just a girl who could see through the mist. But she got to experience and see the normal Percy that isn't always training, worrying about the Great Prophecy, or even helping the dryads in the forest and the nymphsin the water. She saw a laid back teenager who was, all in all, very intelligent and loyal.

"Percy- I…" I faltered, wondering if he would listen to me or just walk away.

"What? Why the Hades were you mad at me?" His voice was raised and I knew this was going to turn into an argument.

"I was… I felt envious and I had a bad way of showing it. And I got more upset when Grover told me you were considering going with Rachel on a nice vacation and sitting back on a beach where you could be normal. You had the _chance _to be normal and not worry about this, but then I realized before I messaged you how… How truly cowardly and mortal that sounded! But then I realized I was only thinking about it, you were going to go through with it! And so I messaged you truly full of anger."

"I realized that much," his voice sounded very hoarse.

"But I just unleashed my thoughts on you. All my anger from you going on a vacation while I was at camp working my _ass _off to save at least a few demigods. But I do regret saying it to you, Percy. I really do. It wasn't my place to say what you should and should not do, but at the time it seemed like you were turning a blind eye to the camp."

"That doesn't matter! _I didn't know_ what was going on because you never, ever, told me. I messaged you a million times, but they never went through or you swiped through them, I know you did because I saw you do it four times. And when you finally answered you acted like it was no biggie, 'I just rescued another two campers' or 'this kid went on a mission.' I even asked you one time if you needed me, then the next if you _wanted_ me there to help, because I know you don't like asking for help. I reworded it to make it seem like a friendly gesture and you still said no! That is your fault, not mine." His words were true, I denied him to come because I wanted him to come on his own. Seaweed Brain can never take a hint, no matter if it obvious or that small gesture I had hoped to have a deeper meaning. It was a very silly thing to do.

His voice was hoarse and he was standing now, towering above me by several inches since I was sitting. But I stood up with a new fire, a daughter of Athena isn't meant to take blows from a son of Poseidon apologizing and looking at her hands.

"Don't talk to me like that _ever_." I realized the disrespect he just showed me. If I would have been him I know I could have saved lives _and_ taken a vacation.

"Then don't Iris message me yelling at me." He said it in an angry tone and I stood on my toes to see him at eye level.

"I can do whatever I want, Athena does _not_ take orders from Poseidon. I am a free mind and I-"

"I'm sorry." He turned and walked out of the room. When I was still standing after a minute, I heard water running for a shower.

This was both of our faults. The kiss in the volcano started on my part, but after he wanted to take the mortal to lead my quest. It was cowardly, but I realized necessary later on. The summer got very hectic and overwhelming, it wouldn't have hurt to have Percy helping me, we always make a great team while fighting. That was my fault. He didn't exactly jump up and down to help, but he did ask- my fault. He coward away from the… No, it wasn't Percy, it was Luke that started this. He was the one who gave me these trusts issues. He made me so impossibly unsure of myself after he turned to the titan lord's side, and effectively scaring myself about Percy. Percy was only going to Rachel because I didn't trust him enough and I left my emotions get to me. Forget it Annabeth.

He admitted not two hours ago that you were the person that he thought of while he became invincible and you two are just fighting. Just let it go and be happy, it's the only thing you can be happy about. Olympus is in shreds, Manhattan is ruins, and Percy is… standing in front of me with only a towel at his waist.

"Before you go take a shower, I really have to tell you something."

"What?" Not another fight, I'm tired of them, and we just became… more. Were we dating now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Ugh, I'm to emotion exhausted to ponder it.

"Rachel isn't more than a friend to me Annabeth. But were you really thinking I was going to go on vacation with her?"

"Yes, I thought you liked her, like _that_."

"No, I don't like her like that. I realized lately that I only really think about you and your wellbeing. But I must have a funny way of showing it because I didn't think I liked you, you were my best friend. But I know even after I came back from the volcano Chiron said you were jealous of her."

"Well why wouldn't I be? You wanted a _mortal_ to lead _my _quest! It was insulting by all means."

"I did it to help you, dammit! All I ever wanted to do was help you," he said looking down.

"Well you have. Thank you for helping the camp save Olympus. I'm getting in the shower," I said. But then I gave Percy a kiss before I walked away so we both knew the fight was over.

It was the biggest fight we ever had, but it was necessary. At least.. That's what I told myself.

**Did you notice Annabeth's fatal flaw when she thought- **_**If I would have been him I know I could have saved lives and taken a vacation.**_**? Hah, I had to add it.**


	6. Almost First

**This is something I thought if at a spur of the moment and thought someone would want to read it.. So here. But I warn you it has some mature stuff, but nothing horrible.**

**293. Athena wasn't won over when Percy held up the sky for Annabeth. she wasn't all that impressed when he gave up immortality for her, either. too much macho-hero about those things. no, what finally won the goddess over was when Percy pulled three all-nighters studying for his math exam so he and Annabeth could be in the same class.**

**130. Demigods tend to be a few inches taller than normal humans. (Percy has knocked his head on quite a few doorways.)**

Percy's Pov

As mom left I wondered why her and Paul always left us alone. Maybe since I proved I could hold the world and battle a Titan I got a good noodle star. Possibly for having alone time with my girlfriend. I wasn't complaining though, she was explaining my history homework right now. Well technically she was checking it. History was a strong subject of mine and for the most part I understood. Next she would go over math, then English.

It was the same routine every night. Whether she is at my apartment, meeting at camp, or Iris messaging, we always went over it. But as she moved on to math she smiled. I rarely got something wrong in history in her eyes. Or it could have been the memory of what I did at the beginning of the school.

-–— -–— -–— -–—

She, being the Wisegirl she was, took the placement and proved to be senior in math-our grade level. But when I took mine I was 50 points under. I begged the teacher, Mrs. Reva, to let me retake it. After getting sick of me, she agreed. I had four days until the test and I studied hard. I burrowed books from the Goode and crammed so hard I almost never slept. But on the second night Annabeth ordered me to take a nap, I had been without naps for two days at that point. I slept for five hours straight and she woke me up at an odd time of night with me setting a record on

my nap times. For that test I scored 30 points excelling in the test and I could recall only a few moments when I had been that relieved.

That night mom baked a cake with blue icing and I got to get a cool new -. I was so happy, I felt like I was back in time at Motauk, just with my mom, before I even knew I was a demigod. I also had a visit from Lady Athena, which scared the crap out of me. Would she curse me in my education like Aphrodite did to my love life?And how Ares cursed me whenever I needed myweapon most. And I wasn't sure if I was cursed or not, but my aim for a bow and arrow wasn't great either. Man... I haven't done a well as I thought with the gods.

"Perceus." she regarded me carefully, looking between me and Annabeth. She looked worried but held her ground like me while mom and Paul gave a sideways glance at each other before murmuring greetings.

"Hello Lady Athena."

"How have you been Mother?"

"I have been alright my daughter, especially with the new statue," she said smiling to Annabeth. Her eyes lit up and I saw a little girl who was overjoyed, like she received a new toy.

"Really? I was hoping you would like it, I was sure it was perfect. It compliments the marble on the Aphrodite temple and statue great. And I also had the older temples carved and engraved on the base, the architecture was so-"

"I know Annabeth, I truly like it, thank you. But I am here to speak with him." Even though she was talking to Annabeth, she managed to spit my title him with disgust, though not as much as normal.

"I hear you have an excelling grade in your math placement test. I am very happy about that Perseus."

"Oh, um, thank you Lady Athena."

"Yes, can you come here?" She motioned to the living-room and I walked with her, feeling the power radiate onto me.

"Percy Jackson I want to tell you how impressed I am concerning the effort you made to reach the same academic class as my daughter." Wait.. Had I done something right?

It turns out I had, in her eyes, proved fit to be with her daughter because of my impressive studying. And if I studied more I would achieve almost always, so is that a blessing? I would say it is acceptance, so I finished celebrating my grade in the kitchen.

-–— -–— -–— -–—

As we finished with the English assignment I started to fall asleep so I laid on Annabeth's lap.

"Seaweed Brain," she said it chuckling and ran her fingers through my hair- it felt heavenly.

"Hm?" I relaxed more into her lap on the couch, but since I was 6'2 I wasn't able to fit properly.

"Why don't you lay down in your bed? You know you don't fit the couch. You are a giant here Percy," she said smiling.

"Fine," I whined. I got up and walked to my room , but noticed she wasn't behind me. She was sitting on the couch gathering papers.

"Are you coming?"

"What? Go to bed."

"No, come on." I walked over and grabbed the papers out of her hands, and pulled her up.

"I have to-"

"No, you told me you were finished. You are making excuses now." I pulled her by her waist and gave her a big hug. Of course I was taller since she was 5'9 and her small frame just fit against my chest. She returned the hug and put her head against my shoulder as her arms traveled down to my lower back. I squirmed as she purposely brushed my Achilles heel and I arched my back so I would have to feel the zing again. It gave me this desire... And I never knew how to handle it.

"Annabeth..."

"Yes Percy?" I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Now is no time to play coy with me Wisegirl."

"I'm not. I'm just hugging you. Can't I just hug my boyfriend?"

"Not like that, it's different." She smiled and kissed me.

"Is it different from this then?" She kissed me again and I deepened it, we haven't had extra time after studying in a while. And I remember the last time, we talked for the most part and fell asleep. But not this time, I could tell where this was leading and I enjoyed the feeling, we barely touched each other in the recent week and a half.

I pulled away and lead her to the bedroom for a whole new reason now. I sat down and she sat in my lap and pulled away to look at me. I smiled wide at her, seeing her gray eyes get darker, swirled like, and started kissing her again.

I laid back and my mind went all puddled like because of this girlfriend of mine. I held her even closer to me by the waist and her hands went under my shirt. I didn't mind of course, she had done this before, but then she lifted it over my head-something new. I looked at her in question but she nodded no because she was to busy with her hands in my hair again. And I returned the favor by rubbing her waist with my hands under her shirt. My hands traveled up, but I stopped as soon as I reached the bottom hem of her bra.

"I'm sorry," I breathed as I led my hands back down, to their original spot.

"I don't care Seaweed Brain." I was shocked, to say the least and she looked at me as she pulled away.

"You mean-"

"Percy, you are... I can't explain it. I don't care if you want to take my shirt off, let's just say its your shirt right now. It truly doesn't matter." She said it in my ear as she hugged me closer and I kissed her again and slowly grabbed the bottom of her black crew cut Batman shirt. I pulled it over her head and I was so... Shocked? Pleased? Mainly attracted to her, as always.

"See? It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Annabeth. You're beautiful." She blushed and I kissed down her throat, across her chest.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" The thought of my mom coming home came to my mind, I didn't bother to check the time though.

"Can I just do something? It-" She blushed and stopped herself.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Can you... Can you take off... Y-your jeans?" I was surprised, and a bit scared. Surprised because she seemed very unsure of herself, a first, and scared because there was a reason for me wearing jeans around her sometimes.

"Annabeth I don't think you should. I don't think your ready for that." Surely she wasn't serious, what could her mind come up with for a reasonable answer?

"I just want to- well not see but try something, just for a little experiment."

"But are-"

She responded by undoing the button and the zipper and I was shocked and I stood still, trying to calm myself down. I ready didn't want her to realize how turned on I was, but the thought went out the door when she took my jeans completely off.

I knew there was a fine line between showing affection and being uncomfortable. The first time we ever really... Made out you could say, she was overwhelmed. I remember how red she was and she seemed like she was having a panic attack. She kept apologizing and shaking slightly in her hands.

But now she was curious to find the answer to whatever question came to her mind and I tried to settle down.

Annabeth's Pov-

I wanted to test how I felt with Percy. I wanted to look at this from an educational point of view, a test on the emotions of a couple. I felt very calm as I kissed him and pulled his holely jeans down and off of him and this new emotion overtook me. I saw what I had done to Percy and blushed, surely hormones could not be the sole cause of this. And if I looked at it from a Wisdom goddess' daughter I could say it was raging hormones but as Perseus' girlfriend I know it was because two people who love each other simply feel comfortable like this together. I was comfortable.

And then Percy flipped us. He was not putting any weight on me, he was on his elbows, but I felt very claustrophobic and hugged Percy so I could use my head on his shoulder to breathe. His hands went to my shorts hesitantly and he looked at me with deep worry.

"I don't care," The girlfriend part of me replied. He then took my shorts off leaving me very exposed, how could he be comfortable with this- but then he put weight on me.

The feeling was very overwhelming- it was attraction. Percy leaned on me and I felt him against me, in that way. But I felt oddly repulsed by the reaction of my body because I knew what it could lead to and I realized how close we were- just three strips of material away from being completely exposed.

And I know in that moment I wasn't okay. My logical and current state of mind told me to not give into the feeling and get up, making myself comfortable. But, lately I always having this girlfriend feeling. It was always nagging, concerned for what Percy wants and needed over how I felt or wanted in the same moment.

Like right now I needed to stand and take a deep breathe to detach myself from Percy. But the other side told me that if I stopped now I would disappoint him. And I felt like I needed to stay here and let Percy kiss me. No, my logical side said, and I started having a mini panic attack and pushed Percy off of me.

"I can't- I'm not ready for this." He backed up immediately and stood.

"I'm sorry Percy but I-"

"No no no. It's- I'm sorry. Was I pressuring you? I didn't mean..." He was still standing at the foot of the bed and I crawled over to him, on the bed still. I took his hand and pulled him over to me- I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just thought-"

"I knew you weren't ready for that, why did you try to?"

"I wanted see how much I could handle. But I didn't think that the... The feeling would come over me. It was so good I thought that we would do more and it scared me," I said hugging his waist close to me. I tried to ignore the fact he was in his boxers and touched his Achilles heel lightly.

"Annabeth... You know I won't do that to you right? I know you aren't exactly the best at handling emotions, but can you please stop pushing your limits? You scare the crap out of me because you panic, I don't like seeing you like that," he said and sat down next to me. He pulled me into a hug and I just squeezed him closer to me, he was the best person I've met. He was the perfect best friend, the greatest boyfriend- he never did anything that he knew would rub me the wrong way when it was a serious situation. And lately every time we... Kissed for a while, I would make it into a serious situation because I tried to handle more than I could.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it unless I'm sure." He looked down at me and I saw his eyes waver a few times. What was he... I looked down and realized I was in my bra and panties.

"Oh, I should," I started.

"Here," he said holding up my shirt. I reached for it but he pulled it away. He reached over and and slipped the shirt over my head- he was dressing me. I looked him in the eyes and put my arms through the holes of the shirt. It was a new kind of intimate, one I could handle with comfort.

So I picked his shirt off the floor and put it over his head and he smiled. He stood up and and lifted me off the bed like I was a toddler, carrying me under my arms. As he set me down he grabbed my shorts off the ground and held then out to put my legs in. I was going to button and zip them but he took my hand away by holding them, and returned to the shorts. On the button he stood up from his knees and started putting his jeans on. I was to stunned to help and he just smiled at me gently and sat back on the bed, pulling me with him by hand.

"Are you okay?" He nuzzled my neck and I smiled because it tickled.

"I'm fine, Percy. Thank you."

""Hmm, it's okay. Don't push yourself again, promise me?"

I nodded and laid down, using Percy's arm as my pillow.

"Oh Percy... You are making my mind split in two, it is so confusing. There is my normal, logical side and this new personality always concerned for you no matter what I am feeling. That is why I pushed myself. Like when you asked about my shorts? I didn't answer, I was going to say I wasn't ready but this whole other side agreed. This other side wanted it."

"But... You mean I took your shorts off when you didn't want me too?" He looked worried and turned to me.

"Well one side of me wanted you to. It's just... The real side of me wanted to get up and walk away so I could calm down. I just don't understand it!"

"Well... I don't know what to tell you honestly."

"Well I'll find out. But you haven't had your nap, let's lay down."

"We are laying down."

"Just because we are laying down doesn't mean we are sleeping." I looked at him and saw him blushing from remembering what we did a few moments ago.

"Just go to bed."

"Okay." But I felt him get up and in a moment he picked me up and turned me so I was laying on the pillow, then he grabbed his blanket. He laid down next to me and hugged me close, breathing in my ear.

"I love you, you know that right?" he squeezed me and I knew without a doubt in that moment that this... man that I grew up with would be my husband. I wasn't going to let him go, he always kept his promises, took care of me, and cared for me. I loved him, as much as my mind tried to fight the thought. In this case my heart had trumped my mind.

"I love you so much."

"Good, we agree." For once, I thought. But when I dreamt in that short nap I had a wonderful dream about my Seweed Brain and I.

**There! I thought it wasn't to great on the beginning but I loved how it ended. And since I added some head cannons I just put it as a chapter.**


End file.
